


Loki's Little (Cocklet) Secret

by dorkylokifan



Series: Dr. Odinson and CEO Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom Thor, College Jock Thor, Loki has a micro-penis, M/M, Momentary water sports, Strap-Ons, Sugar Baby Thor, Voyeurism, Wine Mom Loki, cumming untouched, ͏Sugar Daddy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor seeks out a wealthy benefactor to help him pay his way through medical school. What he expected was an old perverted sugar daddy. What he got was a 30-something wine-swilling handsome devil with very specific needs and one particular hang up.





	1. Throwing Caution To the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts), [godofdicksandwine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=godofdicksandwine), [cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/gifts), [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts), [Nikolaus_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/gifts).



Thor knew what he was getting into, or so he thought. He knew several girls in his dorms at the university that had their income supplemented by horny old men. He was only in his junior year of pre-med and from there, his expenses were only going to grow. His buddy Fandral, to his surprise, had become a sugar baby to a lonely rich lady. He had referred him to a very suspicious web address. It required going through a VPN and a couple of other websites just to sign up on the platform. He had to submit a photo, shirtless, along with very detailed information about himself. They encouraged a separate dick picture, but it wasn’t required. Thor hesitated but Fandral knew his friend would automatically be accepted if he sent one. He’d seen Thor naked in the locker room showers. The man had been blessed by the god of phalluses. What he didn’t expect was for Thor to sign up for a sugar mamma _or_ a daddy. After a very lengthy questionnaire about kinks, fetishes, and limits; Thor submitted his application. Two weeks later he found himself on an elevator of a high-rise wearing a tuxedo. The first person to greet Thor was a woman wearing a mask.  

                “Ah, you’re one of the new ones. Welcome to the party. Name please.”

                “Thor. Thor Odinson.”

                “You’re very large, aren’t you?” she asked. The woman was probably in her forties from what Thor could tell and her name tag said ginger, which matched her hair. Thor saw past her into the room beyond and noticed only half of the people inside were wearing masks. The other half were all young people his age.

                “Ginger. That’s not your real name is it?”

                “No. All of the benefactors here tonight are wearing masks and fake names to protect their identities from blackmail. But they know who you are. Understood?” she asked. Thor took in a quick breath and nodded.

                “Now, this party has been paid for by the people inside. The food and the drinks are all free. It’s up to you now to mingle. Whatever business arrangement you come to is between you and your benefactor. That having been said, negotiations for a single night of pleasure are discouraged.”

                “Understood.”

                “Have fun.” Thor entered the room and took the first champagne flute to pass in front of him, downing half of it in one gulp. Every eye in the room swept to him. He was a head taller than most, save a couple of people. The women, both babies and mamas alike looked at him with desire. The men, however, were more of a mixed bag. No one approached him but it was clear everyone in the room was talking about him.

                “My…my…aren’t you the embodiment of a Greek god,” came a confident female voice from behind a stag mask. She had raven hair and wore an emerald green dress. She wasn’t old but did look to be in her forties and rather beautiful.

                “Norse god, actually. My family came from Sweden originally.”

                “I like men like you. I especially like to break them,” she said. Her name tag said, Belladonna. A poison. Her eyes swept over him like an auctioneer appraising a steer. And really, that was what everyone here was doing. There was a viciousness to her lingering gaze and he really didn’t like the way she was making him feel. This was the part Thor worried about. Not the actual sex but the way his “benefactor” would treat him with disdain and disrespect.

                “I do the breaking,” Thor said, and just to shine her on, he flexed his massive bicep.

                “Really, sister. Must you make this young man so uncomfortable?” said a man almost the same height as himself. His name tag said Raven, and unlike the other men in the room, he wasn’t wearing a tuxedo. His ensemble was some sort of high fashion that was clearly tailored for a man but had a certain femininity to it that made Thor wonder if Raven might be transgender. Like his sister, he wore emerald green. His pale skin was barely visible as his attire covered him from neck to wrist to ankle. He had long wavy black hair and though he couldn’t see most of his face, his lips were thin and delicate. His eyes matched his outfit and shone through behind his raven mask. They were bright, witty, and wicked. The man’s smile made Thor blush and he looked down. Raven was wearing black stilettoes.

                “I haven’t done anything to make him uncomfortable yet,” Belladonna said.

                “Look at you. So sunny and sweet. You look like an innocent babe in the woods with your clean-shaven face and shoulder length blonde waves. I bet you look smashing in swim trunks.”

                “Yes, sir. I do,” Thor smiled at Raven. Though he was male and taller than his sister, everything about his demeanor was softer, but still with that edge to his personality that seemed to be a family trait.

                “I saw him first, brother.”

                “Oh, please! Does he look like he’s into pain? You’re not into pain, are you?” Raven asked him.

“No, but I do like to make people beg,” Thor said with a challenge in his voice. Belladonna rolled her eyes and huffed.

                “I knew I shouldn’t have brought you with me,” she said to her brother.

                “Getting old isn’t easy, sister.”

                “Spoiled brat.” She sauntered off to find other prey. Raven chuckled at her. His voice was rich and full of delight and Thor found it rather erotic.

                “Come sit with me. Tell me all about yourself.” He led Thor to a cushy velvet seat made for two.

                “Well, I’m from California and I’m in my junior year of pre-med.”

                “Pre-med? Really? And I had you pegged for a footballer.”

                “No, I want to be a doctor and the studying requires all of my focus when I’m not working. I destress by lifting weights.”  


                “Premed and working full time. Sounds exhausting and expensive. I understand why you are here.”

                “Yes, but why are you here?” Thor asked and then realized he was probably being rude. “Forgive me. It’s just that you don’t seem like the type that needs to buy companionship.”

                “You mean like that old fossil over there or like my depraved sister.”

                “I wouldn’t say depraved. BDSM is more common now, isn’t it?”

                “I suppose, but my sister is not into BDSM. Real BDSM involves consent and she gets off on abuse and power. I thought you would need rescuing but you handled her quite well on your own. I like that.”  

                “You sound like you don’t like her.”

                “Oh, the feeling is mutual. She’s my half-sister. Our father diddled my mother, the maid. We like to use little social functions like this to battle one another. Winning you from her was fun and easy, and besides, you don’t really fit in here.”

                “I don’t?”

                “Large strong young men like you are usually popular. But they are also usually docile or at least pretend to be. You exude dominance and power like you should be the one called daddy.”

                “Is that what you want me to call you?”

                “Oh, heavens no. I hate those pet names. And really, do I strike you as a daddy?” Raven snatched a glass of red wine from a passing waiter.

                “No, not at all. So are you…um…how do I put this…”?

                “Transitioning?”

                “Yes.”

                “No. I have no desire to possess a vagina. But I do like to wear lacy things and be held by big strong men like you.” Raven leaned in and placed and hand just above Thor’s knee. Thor smiled, a glint of mischief in his eyes and flexed his bicep for him. Rave gave it a squeeze and they both laughed.

                “So how old are you?” Thor asked.

                “34.”

                “I’m 21. You don’t look 34.”

                “Yes, well…keep talking like that and I may have to take you home.”

                “Is that an offer?” Thor asked.

                “You’ve been here fifteen minutes and haven’t met anyone else. Are you sure you want to strike a deal this early?”

                “No one else has approached me and frankly I don’t see anyone else in the room that appeals to me.”

                “You’re confident to the point of being cheeky.”

                “I think you like it. And I like you. You’re good looking and you’ve been nice to me without being condescending.”

                “I’m good looking? How do you know? I could look like the elephant man under this mask.”

                “I doubt it. You look like you work out. I bet you could fuck me for hours,” Thor placed his big rough hand high up on the inside of Raven’s thigh and squeezed.

                “Don’t be so crass, but yes. You have the benefits of youth. You can probably still stay hard after cumming and go a second round.”

                “I prefer to top, but what do you prefer?” Thor asked.

                “I’m a power bottom,” Loki leaned in to Thor’s ear. “I’m wearing a plug right now. I have on lacy backless panties.”

                “Hmm. Pretty little Raven. How badly do you want me?” Thor whispered back.

                “How does your own private penthouse suite, $10,000 a month, and all of your tuition paid for sound?”

                “What’s the catch?” Thor asked.

                “You’ll have to sign a non-disclosure agreement. My privacy is sacred to me. Breach that agreement and I’ll make you suffer in ways you cannot fathom.” The sudden iciness to his voice didn’t surprise Thor since the topic had turned serious, but that sternness did thrill him, like a professor about to whip him with a riding crop while splayed across his desk. Raven snapped his fingers and Ginger appeared from nowhere with a tablet in her hand. After making a few swipes with his fingers he handed the tablet to Thor. His eyes went wide.

                “Yes. It’s real. The money is in your account. Come with me and I’ll have my car take us to your new penthouse. Tonight, we’ll fuck, and if we both find it mutually pleasurable you can move in first thing in the morning. If not, we can part ways and you can keep that first disbursement of money. Do we have an agreement?”

                “Yes.” Thor scrolled to the bottom of the NDA without reading the legal document and signed it with his finger. He knew he was being foolish, but really, what beyond being a gay crossdresser did this man keep secret?

 

Thor’s pulse raced as he climbed into his “benefactor’s” car.

                “What’s your name?” Thor asked. Raven pulled off his name tag and removed his feathery mask.

                “I’m the elephant man,” he said with a laugh, “but you may call me Loki.”

                “Loki Laufeyson of Laufeyson industries?”

                “The same.”

                “But…you’re the most feared man on Wall Street! You’re always in the news and I’ve never seen you wearing anything other than a business suit.”

                “And now you know the reason for my need for discretion.”

                “I see.”

                “I need to go over the rules with you now.”

                “Oh. Of course.”

                “Under no circumstances are you to ever touch my cock. You will never reach for it nor remove my panties to look at it. Do you understand?”

                “But…I thought…I mean you want me to suck your dick at some point, don’t you?”

                “No. What I want is for that amazing giant trouser snake of yours to pound my ass into oblivion. Bend me over. Pull my hair. Bend my back and ride me like I’m a bitch in heat. Manhandle me. I want it.”

                Thor was instantly hard. He grabbed Loki and pulled him in for a violent kiss. “As you wish.” Thor shoved Loki to his hands and knees on the floor of the limo. He yanked Loki’s jacket up and his pants down. Two pale toned globes presented themselves to him with a pink spongey plug at the center.

                “I wish we had lube.”

                “Here,” Loki reached over to a console and opened a drawer, tossing a tube to him. Thor rubbed his palm on Loki’s ass, squeezing the cheek and then gave it a firm slap. The skin bloomed a lovely pink and Thor smiled seeing the feast before him. He eased out the plug, garnering a moan from Loki. Loki’s hole gapped, the red ring twitching hungry, looking for a cock to suck in and squeeze. Thor squeezed some lube onto two beefy fingers and plunged them into that eager orifice.

                “Oh…Loki…” Thor’s eyes hooded. He opened his fly with his other hand, freeing his massive member. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his thick meaty head which slipped in. He entered slowly and when his thick shaft filled Loki to the hilt, Loki keened at the stretch.

                “How long do we have before your driver reaches the penthouse?” Thor asked.

                “He knows we’re fucking,” Loki said, referring to the driver. “Don’t worry about it. And don’t hold back either. Give me your best. Impress me, if you can.”

                “Oh, it’s like that is it? Who’s the cheeky one now?” Thor spanked Loki again for good measure and then wrapped his hand around that inky silk hair and pulled. He rubbed his free hand up Loki’s back, admiring the strong muscles hidden by soft fabric. “I can’t wait to get these clothes off you. I want to see you.” He rolled his hips. Stopped. Rolled them again. Stopped. Rolled them again, and when he paused Loki bucked backward in frustration. Thor spanked him for it.

                “None of that.”

                “Fuck me.”

                “I’m sorry. What was that?’

                “I said, fuck me!” Loki hissed. Thor rolled his hips again, pulled his cock almost all the way out and stopped.

                “I’m sorry, how badly do you want me inside you?” he smirked. Thor had to admit, this was not how he expected this arrangement to go.

                “I’m your whore! I’m your bitch! I’ll suck your dick! Fuck me!” Loki yelled. Thor thrust his hips and took Loki’s breath away. He fucked him like it was the last time he’d ever get laid. Fucked him like the survival of the human species depended upon it. Fucked him like a $10 hooker on a public street corner. He leaned forward and pinned Loki to the floor, fucking him _there_. Right there. Until the rich pretty man was a babbling screaming mess. And just when Thor thought he was getting close, he slowed down, making Loki whine and arch.

                “Oh no, not yet.” Thor changed his thrusts to shallow bursts that teased and delayed. Loki protested with his body as he tried to gyrate his hips to create that glorious friction. Thor pulled Loki’s hair to the side and sucked in an earlobe. He scrapped the edge of the tender flesh with the edge of his teeth, a silent threat of roughness that had Loki humping the floorboard.

                “Please…I’m so close…faster,” Loki begged. Thor leaned up and pulled his cock almost all the way out and thrust all the way in hard and stopped. He did it again, pounding him one hard individual stroke at a time, keeping it slow but upping his power behind it.

                “Oh god! Thor!”

                “That’s it. Say my name.” Thor smiled smugly as only a know it all 21-year-old can. He felt like he was the Master of the Universe! Far from feeling like a whore, getting paid to fuck was the best thing to ever happen to him. Tomorrow he was going to kiss his buddy Fandral full on the lips for introducing him to the agency.

                Thor teased as long as he dared until his own cock screamed for release. His clothes were sticking to him and he was certain Loki was drenched in sweat as well.

                Loki was a moaner. Thor knew Loki was close, and thank god because so was he. Loki let out a keen so high pitched it sounded like it came from a little girl. And then his channel clamped down and trembled. It vibrated around Thor’s length and the ferocity of it sent Thor over the edge, shoot ropes of cum deep inside.

                He pulled out quickly and rolled off Loki, feeling too hot and needing fresh air. By god, Loki was sublime. He needed caffeine. He already felt his eyes wanting to pull shut and he needed to stay awake. He had a long night of pleasure ahead of him.

                “Lick me clean.”

                “What?”

                “Eat your cum out of my ass,” Loki said, his head facing away from him. He was still panting and looking to fall asleep himself. Thor hesitated and the idea did gross him out a little, but this was the job. He sat back up and crawled back behind Loki and pulled Loki’s hips up into the air so that his knees were underneath him again. Thor parted Loki’s lovely cheeks and saw that slack messy hole oozing his seed and his cock twitched. He licked up the little white river that was running down into the cup of Loki’s silky panties which shielded his balls. His tongue lapped at the smooth expanse of skin between sack and hole and danced upward until he kissed the leaking stretched ring.

                Loki gasped and his panting quickened once more. “Enough. Enough…” Loki shifted slowly, his limbs shaking and fixed his clothes. They sat back down and curled into one another. Loki pressed the button and instructed the driver to take them to the penthouse.

                “After we’ve had a bath, I want to feel your cock in my mouth. It felt so lovely inside me. Very smooth and silky. I want to play with it. Press little kisses to it and just keep the head in my mouth to suck gently while we watch some tele. After we’ve both rested a little, we’ll retire to my sex room and I can film you in action.

                “Porn?”

                “Yes, my private collection. I obviously will never release it publicly as I am starring in it as well. It would destroy us both. But I particularly enjoy watching replays of my escapades from the point of view of my lover. See what my lover sees when he fucks me,” Loki said. Thor’s stomach dropped. He should have read that contract. And while it was true that Loki would never release footage with his own face in it, there was nothing stopping him from editing the footage so it only showed Thor’s. He could destroy him with it.

                “I…”

                “We’re here.” Loki opened the door and exited, leaving Thor behind trying to figure out how to say no. Thor got out of the car and they entered an elevator which had a long ride to the top. In the ensuing silence, Thor chewed his bottom lip.

                “Thor?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Do you trust me?”

                “I just met you.”

                “Smart boy. I was disappointed in you when you signed the contract without reading. I know you know better.”

                “I don’t want to be filmed.”

                “I understand your reservations. But I want to see my gaping asshole filling up with your cum as it is happening. Watch as it drains deeper inside and your twitching cock leaks its last few drops into my body. I’ll even give you a bonus. $50,000?”

                “Yes,” Thor said. With one act his student debt accumulated thus far was completely wiped out. The elevator dinged and Loki stepped off, turning and looking at Thor with come-hither eyes. He pulled out his keys to his front door and walked into his home. Thor followed, knowing that whatever may come, he was in deep and couldn’t back out now.

                Loki removed his jacket and dropped it on the floor. He continued stripping, leaving a trail in his wake as he walked into the bath. The only item he did not remove was his backless panties. Thor watched as Loki stepped into the shower. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom he took in Loki’s mostly nude frame. He didn’t have a single scar nor blemish upon that gorgeous pale skin. His long black hair, now wet reached down past his shoulder blades. His pert ass was framed by the bands of lace cupping his cheeks, leading up to the waistband that connected to the fabric in front. Loki turned and looked at him, his green eyes flashing brightly. Out of habit, his hand shielded his front from view. It was then that Thor realized that Loki was ashamed of his penis. Something was wrong and it explained why Loki didn’t want Thor to see or touch it.

                “Coming?”

                “Soon,” Thor said with a cheeky smile and took off his clothes. Loki bit his lip when he saw Thor’s golden godliness in all its glory.

                “Not a single tan line anywhere. Not even your groin,” Loki said as Thor joined him in the shower.

                “I go to tanning beds regularly. Can’t neglect the ass. There’s nothing more unsexy than a pale ass and tanned back.”

                “I have a pale ass.”

                “Yeah, but it matches the rest of you. Come here.” Thor pulled Loki in for a hug and kissed him. His hands roamed Loki’s backside and he pressed his semi-stiff shaft into Loki’s belly. Through the silk panties, he felt a very small nob poking him, with a soft sack dangling beneath. So, Loki had a micro-cock. And he was embarrassed about it. It was no wonder he had non-disclosure agreements and hid his vulnerability from the world. Thor could tell that it wasn’t just small,  but abnormally so, and that Loki’s desire to see himself being fuck from the point of view of a man with a big dick made sense. He was living vicariously through Thor.

                Loki suds up his hands with some manly smelling body wash and took hold of Thor’s cock. He was washing him, yes, but also exploring. He tested the weight of it in his hands, a look of envy and lust glazing them over. He cupped his balls, fondling him, kissing Thor as he did so.

                “You’re so beautiful, Thor. If I weren’t wealthy, would you have been mine?”

                “I don’t know how we would’ve met, but I’ve enjoyed your company so far. You’ve got an edge of danger to you and…it makes me hard. I didn’t know that about myself.”

                “Well, perhaps some other time we’ll explore that some more.” Loki turned off the water. They dried off as best they could with the warmed towels hanging on the rack.

                “Don’t worry about getting dress. I want you naked for the rest of the evening. I’ll be right back.” Loki left to change into some dry underwear. He returned a moment later wearing a blood red lacey satin set with an open back with the cutout shaped like a heart. He took Thor by the hand and led him to the living room and pushed him down onto the couch. Thor spread his legs as he lay there to make room for Loki, who got comfortable laying down between Thor’s legs. Loki draped his shoulders over Thor’s thighs and took Thor into his mouth. The tip of Loki’s tongue inspected all the little crevices and veins. He held the shaft firm with both hands, relishing the texture of Thor’s skin.

                “So meaty.” He pressed little kisses to the side of the shaft, up and down the length. Thor realized that this wasn’t so much of a blow job as it was cock worship. Loki took his left testicle into his mouth and sucked it, taking his time to explore all the little wrinkles and enjoying its weight. He took a deep breath in through his nose to savor Thor’s musk. Thor carded his fingers through Loki’s hair.

                “So beautiful. You’re beautiful Loki. I’m going to take such good care of you,” he said. Loki took Thor’s head into his mouth again and sucked the helmet hard.

                “Ah!” Loki tongued the little hole like it had somehow offended him and then took Thor deeper. “Loki!” Thor yelled when Loki deep throated his entire length. With his thin lips wrapped around Thor’s base and his nose pressed into Thor’s pubic hair, Loki looked up at Thor with hooded eyes and hummed. He held his position for several seconds before pulling off completely to breathe.

                Thor’s cock was raging awake. Loki wiped the spit from his mouth and clear his throat so he could speak, “Do you want a Viagra? I want to watch the sunrise with you still fucking me. I want to be used, incoherent, drenched in sweat, and so thoroughly exhausted that we sleep all day tomorrow.”

                “I have stamina but not that much. Yes, I’ll take one.”

                “Good boy. I’ll go get it.” He left and returned with two pills and two glasses of red wine and they both downed the wine in a few gulps. “Come with me.” Loki led Thor down a long hallway past several bedrooms until they reached the end. Loki opened the door to a round room with a round bed in the middle. The room was small, about the size of a walk-in closet and the walls were covered with television monitors and little holes, which were cameras.

                “Only you know about this room. The cameras here are designed to capture every conceivable angle.” Loki climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees and wiggled his ass at Thor. Thor stood there for a moment, still a little hesitant.

                “I’m your bitch Thor. Humiliate me. The spoiled rich boy who bought you like a $2 street whore.” Loki spanked his own ass and then reached back with both hands and spread his hole. Thor didn’t know if it was the medication but his cock ached at that obscene sight and pounced on the bed and shoved his length in. He grabbed Loki’s hair and used it like the reins on a horse. Loki’s back was so pretty when it bent back like that. The screens on the walls all flashed and Thor saw himself, in so many different ways. But the TV directly in front of them both was focused very closely on the point where the two of them where joined.

                Thor pulled out as he kept his eyes on the screen. He pulled Loki’s cheeks apart and angled Loki’s hips towards the camera.

                “Look at yourself. You’re so hungry for my cock. Look at how your hole flutters.”

                “Yes! That’s the shot, Thor. You know what I want.”

                Thor turned to look at the other monitors and saw one that had them in profile. Loki’s whole body looked like a carousel horse in his current position, but it was his face that caught his eye. Loki looked so content with that little smile curling his mouth and his eyes closed.

                “As you wish my lovely.”

                It took Thor a solid hour of hard ass slapping fucking to cum again. It was an aerobic exercise in which he changed up his tempo periodically to keep Loki on the precipice without going over. Loki’s mind was gone. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and all thought left and he only felt whatever sensation Thor allowed him to feel.

                When at long last Thor came, he let go of Loki’s hair and used the first two fingers of both hands to keep his hole stretched open. He pulled out and let his penis head rest at the edge, spitting cum into the void.

                “Loki, look baby. Open your eyes. It’s beautiful. Look at you.” They both watched as Loki’s body gulped down everything Thor gave him. Loki’s hips finally dropped down to the bed. He was spent.

                Thor ran his hands over Loki’s back in awe. “You were amazing. I rode you so hard, I worried about you, but you took me like a champ.”

                “I told you, I’m a power bottom.” They lay there panting for the moment.

                “What time is it?” Thor asked.

                “Two in the morning,” Loki said. “I still want to see the sunrise on the balcony with you riding me.”

                “Do you want to take a nap and rest?”

                “Yes, but I want you to spoon me with your cock still inside. I want to keep myself stretched open for you. An alarm will wake us at sunrise. I want to feel the sunshine on my face. I love fucking outside. I both want to be seen and I’m also terrified of getting caught if that makes sense?”

                “I get it. There’s something very natural about wanting to be out in the open, in nature, when making love.”

                “Making love? Oh Thor, you are darling. I’m so glad I found you tonight.”

                “Me too.” Thor curled up behind him and pressed in. He wrapped his arm around Loki, being careful not to let his hand brush against Loki’s cock. He kissed Loki’s hair and they fell asleep until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. My old computer died and then life got busy. But here it is. Loki's little cocklett makes its debut!

Ten hours later, it was Sunday afternoon. Thor and Loki had both slept so hard through the alarm that neither one of them heard it. When Thor stirred, he also woke Loki. They hadn’t moved a muscle while asleep, and were still cuddling together as they opened their eyes. Thor’s morning glory was still sheathed inside Loki’s eager body. But Thor needed to pee. When he tried to pull away, Loki grabbed his forearm.

                “Don’t.”

                “I need to use the bathroom.”

                “Piss inside me.”

                “What?”

                “Fill me up.”

                “But…the sheets…”

                “Do it Thor. Now.” Still too sleepy to deal with the shock of what he’d been asked to do, Thor started pissing inside Loki’s ass.

                “Oh! Oh…fuck Loki! Oh…oh…” Thor sunk his cock deeper inside to keep Loki from leaking. Loki hummed in contentment. The warm fluid filled him up in such a pleasant way.

                “Feel my belly,” Loki said, taking Thor’s hand and pressing it to his abdomen. Loki’s stomach was fuller and rounder, and it made Thor’s cock confused. It wanted to change function but that was hard to do at the moment. Thor groaned. A moment passed after Thor finished and the silence was unbearable.

                “Um, Loki?”

                “Don’t worry darling. The bed has a waterproof barrier. Your maid will take care of this.”

                “I have a maid?”

                “Yes, and I pay her handsomely for her silence. Now pull out. We need to go clean up. I’m hungry.”

                They got up, and showered separately, and then convened in the kitchen for breakfast/dinner. It was past 3p.m. Loki came out of the other bathroom dressed in skin tight black yoga pants and a thin lacey green camisole that was sheer. But he covered it up with an oversized loose olive sweater that hung off one shoulder and draped low enough to obscure the view of his little button. He opened the fridge which was stocked full of every conceivable kind of wine. The meager food staples inside included one stick of butter, one packet of bacon, a loaf of bread, a carton of eggs, and coffee creamer.

                “Well, I guess I know what is on the menu,” Thor said with laugh. He was shirtless in his dress slacks from the night before, missing his favorite sweat pants in this moment. Loki on the other hand had on an entirely different outfit from the night before, which he must have stashed here in the apartment. Loki poured a glass of wine and stared out the window for a moment. It was raining.

“I cannot recall the last time I overslept like that,” Loki said.

“I’m sorry.” Thor said as he cracked open an egg.   


“Don’t be. I seldom sleep so well or for so long. You’re hired.”

                “Great! So…I guess I should get my stuff from my dorm room moved in here then,” Thor thought about it for a moment. Aside from his clothes and text books, everything else he had didn’t really belong in this lavish setting. He realized he’d just give away most of it.

                “We need to discuss the other rules and work out our schedules to maximize our time together. I work long hours. Now that you no longer need to work, your time during the day not in class can be used to finish your homework, freeing up your evenings to be with me. Your time is what I am buying Thor, more than your physical attributes. I don’t know if you frequented the parties on campus but those days are over. You are not allowed to use alcohol in excess and absolutely no drugs are permitted at all.”

                “Including the Viagra?” Thor said being cheeky. Loki smirked.

                “Only when I supply it, which is not often. Last night I was taking you for a test drive.” Loki paused to stare at Thor’s gorgeous ass as he placed the first sizzling slice of bacon into the pan. “You’ll need a new wardrobe. Something appropriate for my office. There will be times when I’ll need you to come to me for the sake of convenience. There will be very few people who will know who or what you are to me. I will lie to others about you in your presence. I’ll need you to play along. I’ll have my personal tailor come over tomorrow evening with some samples for a fitting. What time would work for you?”

 

                “Is four o’clock okay?”

                “I thought your classes ended at one?”

                “Yeah but the ride on the train plus two bus transfers takes a while.”

                “Oh, silly boy, you’ll have a chauffeur.”

                “Oh. Right.” Thor got a big grin on his face. “I can be here by 2 then.”

                “Good.”

                “Here you go. Cooked to perfection if I say so myself,” Thor dished up breakfast for them both which they ate heartily. They went into the living room and snuggled on the couch together as the rain continued outside. Loki continued to sip his wine as they decided that The Goonies was the perfect thing to watch on such a gloomy day. Thor carded his fingers lazily through Loki’s hair and occasionally stole pinot grigio flavored kisses when the mood struck him. Loki tucked into his side so perfectly when he put his arm around him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for and he couldn’t see any down side at all.

                When the movie ended, Loki went to the desk and pulled out a big orange packet and handed it to Thor. It was full of contact numbers and a few more rules. Loki left, taking the very short elevator ride up to his level to his private apartment. It was only now that Thor could really appreciate the space. Everything was done in white marble with a bit of black/grey streaks throughout. He wasn’t familiar with different types of art periods or furniture, but everything was ornate and old world looking which he liked. Modern minimalism never appealed to him. Thor stood there alone, looked around for a moment and then yelled. He pumped his fists in the air and pulled out his cellphone.

                “Fandral! Fandral you’re not going to believe this!”

                “What? What are you doing Thor? Where have you been all day?”

                “Fandral, I got one. I’m standing in my new penthouse apartment right now.”

                “No fucking way.” Fandral sat up on his crap dorm room couch. “My old bag didn’t give me one of those. How old is he?”

                “34.”

                “Ugly?”

                “Smoking hot. We were up all-night having sex…and I was the top.”

                “Fuck you, I don’t believe you. So, what then? Is he an asshole or a sociopath?”

                “No. I like him.”

                “Come on Thor. What’s wrong with him?”

                “Nothing. And even if there were, I can’t tell you. I signed an NDA.”

                “No shit, really? Aren’t you going to get into trouble telling me?”

                “I haven’t told you any important details.”

                “Can I come over and see?”

                “I’m pretty sure that’s forbidden. My apartment is right below his. He likes his privacy.”

                “So, I’m guessing this means you’ll need help moving out.”

                “Um, yeah.”

                “Fucking lucky asshole bastard. So how much is your allowance?”

                “Um…how much does yours pay you?”

                “$2000 a month. Out with it Thor.”

                “$10,000.”

                “Oh, fuck you. You better take me out to lunch you big meathead shit,” Fandral said. Thor couldn’t stop laughing. “Fucking fucker, you lucky asshole.”

                “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thor hung up. On the kitchen counter was the big orange envelope. Inside there were a list of phone numbers, the top one being Loki’s private cell. There were also numbers listed for his office assistant, and that Gertrude person who was bringing by his new wardrobe at 2pm.

                Thor remembered then the $50,000 promise Loki had made the night before. He pulled up his checking account on his phone, not really expecting the money to be in there already but the grand total of $60,000 had him jumping up and down again like a school boy. He ran through his new place inspecting every room, and dive bombing every bed and couch, giggling and sighing with joy. Then he remembered the ruined bed in the sex room. Thor didn’t care how much Loki was paying her, he wasn’t about to let some stranger clean up all of that. He found the laundry room and took care of the evidence.

                He slept little that night due his exuberance and messed up sleep schedule, but he didn’t care. He didn’t have any cares in the world now.

 

Thor and Loki fell into a predictable schedule. Every day he went to school and studied, and every night he came home and fucked like a stallion. Loki being his first male lover, he’d been unsure if he would enjoy it this much. But after a month went by, Thor started craving some variation. They never made love…no, fucked…face to face. Thor loved to nibble and tease Loki’s nipples but could only do so as foreplay when Loki still had on his pants. He never got to see into Loki’s eyes at that most exquisite moment, except via video monitor in their special play room. And kissing him during was awkward because of the angle. It was frustrating, but it was the job.

                It was strange seeing Loki dressed in his ultra-powered heterosexual CEO suite. He looked like a stranger. Like an alien who’d taken over his lover’s body. Loki usually changed into something softer before coming over, but some nights he was too tired and wanted to be cared for.

                As the holidays approached Thor wondered about Thanksgiving and Christmas. He wanted to go home and visit his parents and his brother Baldur. When he broached the topic one night after dinner, Loki got very quiet.

                “Oh,” Loki put down his knife and fork. He dabbed his chin daintily as he considered his words. “Yes. Of course. I should have realized.”

                “Aren’t you going home to visit your family?” Thor asked. For a moment, Loki’s guard was down and for a split second he saw terrible hurt and loneliness in his eyes before that smile disguised everything.

                “No. Hela and I are not family. Not really,” Loki said. Thor almost blurted out a question about Loki’s mom, but saw the hurt in his eyes and bit his tongue. He changed gears.

                “Come with me!”

                “What?”

                “Come with me. My parents would love you.”

                “And tell them what? I’m your classmate?”

                “Um…well…” Thor trailed off. In truth, his dad would probably say something. Something rude. “Forget I brought it up. I’ll stay with you.”

                “No, Thor, you don’t have…”

                “It’s fine! I can’t leave you here alone…”

                “No really Thor, I don’t want…”

                “You’ll be so lonely and…”

                “DO NOT PITY ME!”

                “I…I’m sorry,” Thor stammered out. Loki sighed and palmed his forehead. He downed his wine and got up to refill the glass. Thor got up too and stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around him.

                “You don’t have to tell me. I wish you would but you don’t have to.”

                “You’re so very sweet Thor. So young and optimistic. I doubt you’ve ever had the world look upon you as unkindly as it has to me. Go home to your family.” Thor nodded.

                Two weeks later, Thor went home and enjoyed a lovely turkey dinner made by his mom. He shared in a football game with his dad and brother. It was all wonderful. Really. But Loki wasn’t there. He was distracted and worried about him being alone on a day like this. That night he curled up on his much too small bed of his old bedroom at his parent’s house and texted Loki.

                [Missed you] He waited a moment, worrying, but Loki responded right away.

                [Missed you too.]

                [Miss cuddling you.] Thor wrote back.

                [Me too. Miss kissing you]

                [Me too. Touch yourself.] Thor typed.

                [Hard for me?]

                [Yeah.] Thor typed. He’d gotten used to having sex every night and now that he’d skipped a couple of days his balls were sore and full.

[Need to come.] [Need you.] [Need you tight.] [Need your moan. Sexy panties. Sweet ass. Red wine kisses.] [Gonna] Thor was stroking his shaft furiously now.

[Show me] Loki texted. Thor took a picture of his dick with his red face and dilated eyes included in the frame.  A moment later Thor’s phone chimed and Loki called in a video link to watch Thor finish. Loki’s face appeared on screen and Thor smiled. His heart jumped in his chest.

“Is that for me?” Loki asked. Thor nodded and panted, barely able to balance his phone in his hand and stroke himself and keep up a conversation. His feet were planted flat on the bed and his thighs were spread wide.  “Mmm, so beautiful Thor. I would give anything to wrap my lips around that massive cock of yours and just suck…and lick…until you explode in my mouth,” Loki said. Thor yelled as his cock pumped a fountain of backed up come out of his taut swollen sack. His head fell back against the pillow and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“When do you think you’ll be home?” Came Loki’s voice from the screen.

“Tomorrow afternoon. As soon as I get in, I’m going to ravish you,” Thor said.

“Happy Thanksgiving Thor.”

“Happy Thanksgiving Loki.”

The next morning, Thor said his goodbyes to his family and then told them he would not be home for Christmas. When they asked why, he said it was because he was seeing someone and it was new and they weren’t at the “meet the parents” stage yet. And that he didn’t want to leave his lover alone. Frigga understood. She hugged her boy close and kissed him and wished him well.

When Thor got home he ravished Loki like he promised, but slowly. Loki was used to the vicious pounding but this slow break apart, the grinding, the kisses along his spine was new. Thor holding him up to press them together so that their torsos touched throughout was new. Intimate. Sweet. Loki could hardly bare it. For two days after that Loki made excuses of being busy at work and didn’t come over. When he did come back he was commanding, demanding, and they were right back to rabbit fucking in the video room. Thor’s frustration grew. He burned for more connection. Surely Loki felt it too?

As Christmas approached, Thor found himself thinking about what he could do to get Loki to trust him. To connect with him emotionally without putting up those damned walls. There was something else bothering him too. Thor…wanted to bottom. He wanted to know what it felt like. But more than that, he wanted Loki to make love to him. But he knew Loki did not have a big enough endowment to do that.

Thor decided that he would have to take a risk. He might lose Loki and his money and apartment but it would be worth it. He’d already saved up $100,000. Finishing medical school wouldn’t be so hard now. If Loki cut him loose for this, so be it. He wanted to love him. But if Loki couldn’t or wouldn’t reciprocate, he needed to end it for his own sake.

Thor went shopping and chose a gift that could ruin everything. He wrapped it carefully and he waited. A week before Christmas, Thor started peppering the idea of him bottoming in his conversations with Loki.

“When do you leave for the holiday?” Loki asked.

“I’m not. I’m staying with you,” Thor said.

“Thor-

“No. I already told my family I’m not coming.”

“What excuse did you give?”

“That I was dating someone. That we weren’t ready to meet each other’s parents. That I wanted to be with you. They understood.”

“You’re a sentimental fool.”

“I am. You like that about me,” Thor said. They were on the couch again watching television. Thor had a big tree in the corner of the living room covered in dancing lights. And one big ominous package sitting beneath it. Loki’s eyes met Thor’s. There was longing there. Thor could see it. But also fear.

“Thor, what’s under the tree?”

“Your present,” Thor said with a smile. Loki returned it but it was half hearted and heavy. “Loki? What does it feel like…bottoming?”

“Thor.” Loki’s voice pitched up in warning. Thor ignored it. He got up and snatched the box from under the tree and then knelt at Loki’s feet.

“That box is a little big for a ring.”

“I know that telling you I love you is breaking the rules. I know that touching your cock or even discussing it is breaking the rules. But I’ve never bottomed before and I want it to be you.” Thor opened Loki’s present and pulled out the strap on. It came with three different cock attachments of varying sizes. “We could face each other. We could look into each other’s eyes and kiss and look! It vibrates so you’ll feel something too!”

Loki was horrified. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. It was an eternity for Thor and he couldn’t not say something to fill the void.

“Wouldn’t you like to fuck me in the video room? Please?” Thor put the toy down and reached up, placing his big hands on top of Loki’s thighs. He ran them up and inward, getting dangerously close to Loki’s cock.

“Stop!”

“Please baby. Please. I know you want it too. Don’t be afraid. Let me love you,” Thor bent down and nuzzled the insides of Loki’s thighs.

“Thor, please don’t!” Loki cried out. Tears rolled down his face. Thor looked up, tearful also.

“I know your cock is small. I know you’re ashamed. You try to hide it from me but I’m not stupid. All I can think about is sucking on your sweet little button until you come in my mouth. Tasting you. But knowing that you let me because you trust me and love me and aren’t afraid to share everything about yourself with me. I want to share that with you also. I want you inside me. Moving. Making me beg. As only you can.” Thor reached up and pressed his hand over Loki’s little cocklett. He felt the tiny nub through Loki’s yoga pants and rubbed the appendage with his thumb. They were about of equal size. Loki gasped and choked out a cry. He hadn’t been touched there by another person for most of his life. “Please baby. Say yes Loki. Say yes…or cast me out.”

                Loki was shaking. Rage, desire, fear, and need all battled within. Thor broke the rules. He’d broken all the rules now. He’d have to kick him out. He’d never see him again. He couldn’t…Loki opened his eyes. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t throw him out.

                “Yes,” Loki whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Thor took Loki’s waist band in hand and pulled it down, keeping eye contact with Loki. His love, his vulnerable love. He pulled down the thin panties next and there for the first time in their relationship, Thor gazed upon Loki’s precious little cocklett. Loki’s pubic hair was shaped into a heart, and Thor smiled at the sweetness hidden from him for so long. Thor leaned forward and rolled his tongue around the circumference of Loki’s tiny cock meat. Loki cried out and his hand flew to Thor’s hair. Thor treated it like it was his favorite hard candy, and sucked it accordingly.  And because Loki’s urethra was particularly small, the pressure of his stream of cum surprised Thor as it hit the back of his throat forcefully.

                Loki screamed and arched off the couch, but Thor grabbed his hips and settled him back down.

                “So beautiful. Oh Loki. Be my first baby. Be my only.”

                “You stupid boy. Giving me your heart. You’ll regret it.”

                “Like hell I will.” Thor stood up and offered Loki his hand and together they walked not to the sex the room but to Thor’s bedroom. Loki had made frequent excuses for not wanting to have sex in Thor’s actual bed. But now that he was here, it felt special and Thor was grateful for Loki’s insightfulness.

                They didn’t need to talk. They both watched each other as they undressed. When Loki was fully nude his covered his cock with his hands, on instinct.

                “You’re lovely. You’re perfect Loki,” Thor said cupping his face. But Loki looked away in shame. The words hurt him.

                “If I was perfect, I wouldn’t need a strap on to make love to you.”

                “Loki. Look at me,” Thor said. “Never look away again. I love you. I want to see your eyes always.” Loki let out a choked cry and he grabbed Thor and kissed him hard. His fingers snarled in Thor’s blond locks, and Thor wrapped him in his massive arms. But Loki shoved him hard, onto the bed, and his demeanor changed. He was determined. He was going to give Thor the best breeding of his life.

                “Spread your legs,” Loki ordered. He grabbed the tube of lube on Thor’s night stand and climbed up and knelt between Thor’s massive thighs. He kissed Thor briefly on the lips and trailed his fingertips down Thor’s chest and abdomen, appreciating the view. He’d wanted this for so long. He took the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his first two fingers and pressed them to Thor’s hole.

                “Don’t forget to breathe.” They kissed and caressed as Loki worked him open. Laying on their sides facing one another, they played in a new way. Thor fondled Loki, teasing his little nub. He wanted to touch and touch and make Loki mewl. Loki’s sack was so large, even compared to Thor’s and it made his tiny cock seem even smaller perched atop it. It reminded Thor of a very large clitoris, and Thor knew what to do with those.

                “Thor, if you keep that up I’m going to cum before we’ve even gotten started.”

                “Sorry,” Thor said with a sheepish grin. Loki scissored Thor’s opening with two finger and then added a third. Thor hissed a bit and tensed up a little.

                “Shh, shh…it takes some getting used to.” Loki pressed his fingers deeper and searched. He wouldn’t be able to feel inside of Thor with the dildo and he needed to know exactly where to strike.

                “Ah!” Thor’s cock jumped.

                “Mmm…found it. Are you ready?” Loki asked. Thor nodded and Loki pecked another kiss to his lips. They shifted a bit and Thor got on his back again and spread his legs while Loki put on the toy. He chose the smallest dildo, a mere 4 incher to start things out. Thor smiled up at Loki who looked like a boy on Christmas morning, lining up the shaft to pierce him. Loki watched it enter with such awe on his face.

                “How does it feel?” Loki asked.

                “Wonderful. Now, show me what that dick can do,” Thor challenged. Loki snapped his hips once, and then again, and again, and he was off. Thor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Loki struck him in that amazing spot over and over. Loki hovered above him, watching Thor break apart, moaning, moaning Loki’s name to the rafters. Thor reached for his own cock to stroke it but Loki slapped his hand away.

                “None of that. You’ll cum the same way I do.”

                “Oh, please!”

                “No…trust me darling. It’ll be more intense in the end,” Loki said. Thor did as he was told and held on for Loki. Thor’s deep manly groans transformed into higher and higher pitched whines the closer his orgasm neared. Slick with sweat and baited breath Thor was a glorious bottom. Loki was hooked. He loved topping. Loved breaking Thor open and ruining him. Hearing his name babbled incoherently in pleasure. Thor squeezed Loki’s hips with his legs, urging him deeper. He needed more! Thor was on the precipice. Loki’s cock shot a load that filled the inside of the dildo and leaked out the hole on the end.

                “I’m coming inside you! Oh god Thor! It’s beautiful! Cum baby! Cum for Daddy!”

                “Loki!” Thor released a rope of heavy cum all over his stomach. His cock twitched over and over, and Thor’s mind was far afield, in a white out scape far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing some more one shots of this and their daily lives. Some office sex. Some doctor's office sex. Or other stuff. What do you guys want to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be a chapter 2. Working on that now. :)


End file.
